sophie_the_otterfandomcom-20200215-history
Decade Dingoes
Decade Dingoes is a fanmade toyline made by Sophie the Otter in May 2014 and distributed by Orange Otter Toys on August 2014. It later developed into an animated series that premiered on Orange Otter Network in March 2016. Premise Decade Dingoes are anthropomorphic Australian-accented dingoes who each represent and favor a certain decade of the 20th and 21st centuries. They are named after famous celebrities of their respective decade. Characters *Greta: A female dingo representing the 1920's. She is a sassy flapper who is a bit of a vain neat freak who wants to look good, but is a talented dancer. She is drawn in the style of 1920's cartoon characters. *Robert: A male dingo representing the 1930's. He is the poorest of the gang and can be greedy at times, but has been deserved lots of respect and care from his friends. He is Greta's boyfriend. Like Greta, he is drawn in old fashioned-cartoon style. *Ingrid: A female dingo representing the 1940's. She likes watching Bisney movies made in her represented era such as The Ugly Duckling and Lumbo. She also has a fear of war, making her feel a bit insecure. She is drawn in Tex Avery-style. *Jerry: A male dingo representing the 1950's. He is a wise-cracking greaser who owns his own café called Jerry Sprockets (A parody of Johnny Rockets). He also loves going to drive-in movies and impressing the females. He is drawn in UPA-style. *Elizabeth: A female dingo representing the 1960's. She is a hippy who wants peace around the world. She is a fan of The Scarabs and has her own garden. She is drawn in a similar style to Hanna-Barbera cartoons. *Burt: A male dingo representing the 1970's. He loves disco and is an expert in conserving Earth's natural resources. He can be a bit geeky, but is fun to be around nevertheless. He is also Kurt's cousin. He is designed like 1970's sell-out shows with a mix of Rankin-Bass. *Cindy: A female dingo who represents the 1980's. She is a fun-loving, attractive girl who is a literal party animal. She can sometimes be way too overexcited, but can still never let anyone down. Her design is influenced by girly toy-based cartoons. *Kurt: A male dingo who represents the 1990's. Kurt is very high-spirited and loves rap. He owns a Mirrors 96 computer. His design is similar to such cartoons as Ren and Stimpy and Rocko's Modern Life. *Reese: A female dingo who represents the 2000's. She has a short-temper and is usually seen with a camera around her neck. Her design is based on Butch Hartman shows. *Harry: A male dingo who represents the 2010's. He is the leader of the group and is careless, often texting on his uPhone. His design is influenced by Regular Show, Clarence, and Gravity Falls. Minor Characters *Tammy Devil: A calm Tasmanian devil who is a good friend of the Decade Dingoes. She is also a historian. Villains *Dingbot: A villainous, intimidating robotic dingo who traveled to present day from the year 3000 AD to bully the Decade Dingoes team. **K-Droid: One of Dingbot's minions. A robotic koala who is the lazy, but more intelligent one. **E-Droid: The other minion of Dingbot. She is a ditzy robotic emu who is more active than K-Droid. Category:Toylines Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:Sophie's Ideas